The Era of the Stinky,Putrid Shinma Smelly
by Krysztin-Jorden
Summary: Miyu must fight her new foe, the kingdom of smells controled by the Shinma Smelly. . but she cannot and will not fight alone. . she will get help from. . other anime show characters???
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: ok this is my first fanfic so that may be why it's gonna suck horribly, I'm just not as good as my friend, which you people may already know to the tell you the truth I don't even know what I'm doing yet . . . . -.-¿ { this is hopeless} - a few dayz later- ok I finally got my topic and I would like to give credit to my friend Jacquie for giving me this idea so here you go folks it will be a Vampire Princess Miyu Parody. . even though it's gonna suck. . hope you enjoy. . be sure to review to tell me what you think of it!! -When things are in double colons (::______::) it's an action -When things are in these weird thingys({______}) it's a thought  
  
-----------------------------------------------------Episode One------------ -----------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: so one random dark night the group of people that are about to encounter their new enemy meet chasing after the enemy  
  
Toki: we have to kill the enemy!!  
  
Miyu: ::chasing after the enemy's head boss that no one knows who it is yet::  
  
Narrator: suddenly a random bunch of evil monkeys jump out and grab the guardian  
  
Miyu: {damn} ::yelling to the head one:: I'll get you evil Shinma!  
  
Vash: but don't kill him!!  
  
Miyu: ::lights herself on fire along with the monkeys clinging to her::  
  
Toki: oohh that must hurt  
  
Miyu: ::then appears behind the "followers":: what do you people want?  
  
*note this is the first time they all meet*  
  
Toki: ::attacking a giant evil monkey::  
  
Vash: ::is shooting a giant evil monkey; but not killing it::. . . . . don't kill them it's wrong  
  
Toki: shut up Vash:: kills a giant evil monkey::  
  
Miyu: besides. . . there's nothing you can do for them;flame ::a little fire appears in her hand:: they can not be turned back in to normal . . . . ::thinks for a moment:: well normal monkeys again  
  
Vash: I don't care. . . you know it's against my code to kill anything  
  
Toki: well break your code or they'll get you!!!  
  
Miyu: if they aren't killed now they will keep attacking innocent humans and I won't let that happen and if you really don't want to kill them, then you don't have to kill anything ::throws her flame towards the giant monkeys and is able to defeat a couple of them by burning them to death:: if you really don't want to break your code then I suggest for you to stay out of my way. . . I can take care of this  
  
Kenshin: hiten mitzerugi style shiden blade  
  
Toki: yay!! We have Kenshin on our side!  
  
Miyu: you people don't listen do you?  
  
Toki: the only thing is Kenshin and Vash won't kill . . . .want me to use my mind powers to make them??  
  
Miyu: ::sighs:: { it's hopeless to try to talk to these people} I suppose you people won't listen to me will you??  
  
Toki: what?? I'm listening  
  
Miyu: you should stay out of my way. . . this is my destiny. . .I am the guardian  
  
Toki: yeah yeah don't care  
  
Miyu: stupid people. . . . you'll never understand  
  
Toki: Let's get legatto. . . no you're the dumb one. . . hey what is your destiny anywayz?  
  
Miyu: being the guardian and sending stray Shinma back to the darkness  
  
Toki: ::making Kenshin and Vash kill the evil giant monkeys with her mind powers::  
  
Miyu: ::sighs again::  
  
Toki: my destiny is to have an evil twin clone of me!  
  
Narrator: eventually all the giant evil monkeys are defeated and jus the fighters are left standing  
  
(Linkin Park- Singing Faint)  
  
Toki: be right back I have to save Linkin Park. . .  
  
Narrator: a few minutes later  
  
Toki: ok, I used my powers to move them to a safe place  
  
Miyu: so what do you people want? or are you just gonna stay silent and wait for an oncoming death?  
  
Bad guys: we're on strike! We want more money!  
  
Miyu: one. I was not talking to you guys two. All of you are already suppose to be dead and three. . I would like you to meet my friend. . his name is Mr. Flame ::throws fire at them and burns them to a crisp::  
  
Toki: don't you think that was kinda mean??  
  
Miyu: it's my job as the guardian to send evil Shinma back into the darkness. . they might not be Shinma themselves but they were working with one.  
  
-silence among the rest of the people there-  
  
Toki: so you killed them just because of that?  
  
Miyu:yes and besides they couldn't be turned back into normal monkeys anywayz  
  
Toki:. . . ooookk  
  
Vash: well you keep telling us that you are the guardian but what is your name?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, it would be nice to know the name of our new companion, that it would  
  
Toki: { and there he goes with the stupid talking. . that it would. . that it is blah blah blah}  
  
Miyu: new companion?!?  
  
Kenshin: you are going to join us in this fight aren't you??  
  
-quick silence-  
  
Miyu: this isn't your battle to ask people to join you in. . . this is my battle and mine only. . .this is my duty as the guardian. . and I will be just fine on my own  
  
Vash: but not just one person can handle this whole reign of enemies without killing any of them  
  
Miyu: ::glares at him:: don't you get what I've been saying. . once consumed by the powers of the Shinma . . no one can turn back to living a normal life. . in order for them to live normally they must be killed  
  
-Kenshin,Vash, and Toki are a little confused-  
  
Kenshin: so. . will you join us in the fight then?  
  
Miyu: you people are more clueless then I thought. . I guess you can tag along in my battles then  
  
Toki: So then. . what's your name guardian??  
  
Miyu: what are your names?  
  
Vash: I'm Vash  
  
Kenshin: most people just call me Kenshin  
  
Toki: the name's Toki. .  
  
-another quick silence-  
  
Toki: and you still haven't told us yours yet. . so what is it?  
  
Miyu: ::ignoring Toki's question:: I just have one more question. . why do you want to fight?  
  
-none of them answer-  
  
Miyu: ::laughs a little:: just as I thought. . and my name. . . . is Miyu.  
  
------------------------------------------------------End of Episode One---- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all for this episode. . hope you all liked it. . please if you have time. . review it. . .hmm. . . now I must think of what will happen in the next episode. . that's if you all like my fan fiction. . but I may just continue it anywayz because it is my first fan-fiction. Well I'm signing off now. . . LATER DAYZ!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: well I decided that I will go on. . then again it could just be the fact that my friends tell me too but that's not really the point. . . and I like my story too. . .and I just got a great idea of something to happen. . well in a later episode. . .well here goes for my second episode oh and one more thing. . I do not own of the characters in my fic except for the evil kingdom. . that is mine  
  
--------------------------------------------Episode Two--------------------- ------------------------- (and I still have no episode titles)  
  
-Intro- Narrator: After the semi-hard fight last night as you may remember Kenshin, Vash, Toki, and Miyu all joined forces together to battle against and defeat the evil kingdom of smells ruled by the Stinky one herself Shinma Smelly. .  
  
Miyu: alright I think our listeners get the point. . they wouldn't read the second episode before reading the first one now would they??  
  
Narrator: Hey I'll do what I want with my lines I am the narrator!!  
  
Miyu: that may be so but you can live the life of a stray Shinma starting now if you really want to?  
  
Narrator: ::thinks for a moment:: uhhh. . no thanks I'm happy and I get your point now. . So where was I . . . ::looking at her script:: oh yes as I was saying we now join our heroes the nest day. . in the early morning. . peaceful as ever  
  
Toki: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Miyu: I cannot teach you how to light a fire in your hand  
  
Toki: then just tell me how you light the fire in your hands??  
  
Miyu: you really wanna light your hands on fire??  
  
-In the background-  
  
Kenshin: I've got a bad feeling about this,that I do  
  
Vash: Me too. . hey can you stop with the that I do and that it would crap. . it kinda gets annoying  
  
Kenshin: ::looks confused::  
  
-Back to Miyu and Toki-  
  
Toki: YES!! I do!! I wanna be able to use firepower from my hands against the enemy  
  
Miyu: ok then. . .  
  
Toki: so you'll teach me??  
  
Miyu: {not quite} cup your hands together in front of me::finds a match and lights it up:: here's the fire ::puts it in Toki's hand::  
  
Toki: ::screams:: AHHHH!!!!! MY HANDS ARE ONE FIRE!!!!!!!!!! ::running around screaming now::  
  
Kenshin: Toki here's some water ::holds a bucket of water in front of her::  
  
Toki: ::immediately puts her hands in:: ::sighs in relief:: ::looks at Miyu:: MIYU!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!! WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM REMEMBER?!?!  
  
Kenshin: yes it wasn't very nice of you Miyu  
  
Vash: are you trying to kill your own comrades?!?  
  
Miyu: it was what you wanted wasn't it Toki? To have your hands light on fire??  
  
Vash: she has a point there Toki  
  
Kenshin: that she does  
  
Vash: ::glares at Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: what??  
  
Toki: well that's not what I meant Miyu and you know that!  
  
Miyu: then next time be careful what you wish for  
  
-silence in the room-  
  
Kenshin: so. . speaking from our battle yesterday. . have you fought this enemy before Miyu??  
  
Miyu: well. . .  
  
Toki: yeah tell us. . we deserve to know what exactly we are fighting against  
  
Miyu: you know it's very rude to interrupt  
  
Toki: well it takes one interrupter to know one {geez attitude problem}  
  
Miyu:that's so childish Toki. . . well the head of the whole kingdom is a Shinma. .. but which Shinma it is. . .I don't know  
  
Toki: well you're a very good guardian  
  
Miyu: I know I am thank you  
  
Toki: y'know there's a thing called sarcasm?  
  
Miyu: wanna learn how to light your hands on fire Toki? I don't think you really understood the first time.  
  
Vash: ::talking to Kenshin:: well those two don't get along too good. . this sure will be an interesting journey  
  
Kenshin: that it. . .  
  
Vash: ::glares at him::  
  
Kenshin I mean yup it sure will ::nervously smiles::  
  
Toki: NOO!!!!!!!!!!! . . .uuhhhh. . no I don't want to learn at least not that way. .  
  
Miyu: good you're catching on  
  
Sheena: Miyu!!  
  
Miyu: Sheena?!? What are you doing here??  
  
Toki: what is that thing??  
  
Vash:: ::walks over to Sheena and picks her up by the ears:: Looks like a bunny rabbit I love bunny rabbits!! They are so cute and cuddly!! ::cuddling with Sheena::  
  
-the room gets quiet and everyone just stares at Vash-  
  
Vash: uhhhhhh. . . . did I say that out loud?  
  
Miyu,Toki, and Kenshin: ::all nod:: yup  
  
Vash: ::blushes and puts Sheena down:: I'm just gonna go sit down over there in the corner if you need me then you can come and get me ::walks over to a corner of the room and sits down facing the wall::  
  
Miyu: so as I was saying Sheena? What are you doing here??  
  
Sheena: well lately I've been able to feel the presence of a Shinma and I thought I should warn you about it  
  
Miyu: well I've already sensed it as well and I went after it but it seems to have a whole army force protecting it and I don't know where it's base is  
  
Sheena: well. .  
  
Miyu: hey Sheena you can figure it out can't you?!? Where their base is. . you can just use your eye!!  
  
Sheena: well I was just gonna tell you something but then you interrupted me!  
  
Toki: haha! Told ya so Miyu!  
  
Miyu: meaning???  
  
Toki: you're an interrupter too!!  
  
Miyu: {whatever}  
  
Sheena: as I was saying. . my big,ugly,distrubing, yellow eye isn't working properly so I haven't been able to detect where the base is at all  
  
Toki: big,ugly,distrubing, yellow eye??  
  
Sheena: yes. . wanna see??  
  
Toki: ok!  
  
Sheena: ::lifts up her right ear revealing her big,ugly,distrubing, yellow eye::  
  
Toki: ::jumps back:: GAH!!! You could scare kids with that thing!!! Perfect Halloween accessory! Can i borrow it when Halloween comes around??  
  
Sheena: that's not a very nice thing to say. . but it does scare children away very easily!  
  
Miyu: are you going to stay with me this time Sheena??  
  
Sheena: well. . .  
  
Miyu: so i guess that's a no. . . where's Larva?? Is he coming?  
  
Sheena: no not this time but you got a few friends i see. . they'll protect you Miyu. . you don't have to worry about dying  
  
Miyu: that's not the point  
  
Kenshin: Well are we ever gonna get to the point of this episode or not? This could drag on forever  
  
Toki: yes. . we are wasting air time. . .even though were not even on the air in any way  
  
Miyu+Sheena: ::both gasp and look in the same direction::  
  
Sheena: you feel that Miyu?  
  
Miyu: Yes I do Sheena  
  
Kenshin: Feel what, may i ask?  
  
Miyu: the shinma  
  
Toki: so we can find it's base this time right??  
  
Miyu: if we hurry while i can still sense it  
  
Toki: alright!!  
  
Kenshin: let's hurry then  
  
-they all start to head out except Vash-  
  
-Kenshin stops-  
  
Kenshin: Vash you coming??  
  
Vash: ::slightly turns his head:: {it appears they have already forgotten about that bunnyrabbit incident} ::stands up:: ok  
  
-now they all head out-  
  
Narrator: The Five of them are running through the Streets of blank???? There's no town here!!!! Well i guess it'll be in tokyo. . .all the fun stuff happens there anywayz so as i was saying now the five of them are running through the streets of tokyo following Miyu's sensing  
  
Miyu: ::stops for a moment::  
  
Kenshin: what's wrong?  
  
Toki: please don't say you can't sense the Shinma anymore  
  
Miyu: nope ::starts to run again:: i just had a hard time trying to tell which way to go  
  
Vash: but Miyu. . back there where we stopped there was only one way to go and that would be this way  
  
Miyu: . . . . . . . . ::feels really stupid::  
  
Narrator: they finally make it to a Texaco gas station and are a little clueless  
  
Vash: ummm. . .  
  
Toki: is this...?  
  
Kenshin: where the hideout is??  
  
Miyu: well this is where i was brought to with my senses. . .this is ridiculous. . .i must have been tricked. . .or something  
  
-Kenshin, Vash, and Miyu all sigh-  
  
Toki-hey guyz??? I think i found something!  
  
--------------------------------------------------End of Episode 2---------- ------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
